Eaten by your lover
by breakable bird
Summary: Soy un negativo de fotografía.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>nota #1:<strong> para mar.  
><strong>nota #2:<strong> the kooks!

**— eaten by your lover**  
>by breakable bird<p>

* * *

><p>Se veía como una señorita. Así que por supuesto, Shikamaru tenía que preguntarse qué diablos estaba haciendo en una de las fiestas de Ino. Todo el mundo sabía acerca de las fiestas. Eran problemáticas. Los policías estaban sentados en sus patrullas esperando ser llamados por Utatane Koharu-san, que vivía en la casa de al lado con su plácido esposo, Mitokado Homura-san.<p>

Ino y Shikamaru habían hablado una vez acerca de ello.

—¿Y por qué se llama Utatane? —preguntó Ino ruidosamente, moviendo su cola de caballo por encima de su hombro—. Tiene suerte de estar casada, la pequeña arpía. Debería estar agradecida.

—Tal vez le dio pereza cambiar su nombre —murmuró Shikamaru, rascándose el cuello.

—A nadie le da pereza cambiarse el nombre —dijo Ino—. Es divertido. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

Shikamaru la miró con una expresión en blanco.

—Te he conocido desde que tenías ocho —respondió finalmente—. Y siempre te has llamado Yamanaka Ino.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —replicó Ino sonriendo misteriosamente—. A lo mejor tengo otra vida en otro lugar con otro nombre y tú no tienes ni idea. A lo mejor hago un montón de cosas. A lo mejor estoy casada con un actor porno.

—¿Y si estás casada por qué no te cambiaste el apellido? —quiso saber Shikamaru, tragándose un bostezo.

—Mi otra personalidad se cambió el apellido. Tal vez. No estoy diciendo nada. Sólo que tal vez —insinuó Ino. Le dio un codazo fuerte y energético en las costillas. Shikamaru se encogió y, como tantas otras veces, lamentó haber pensado que era demasiado problemático levantarse del árbol en el que estaba tomando una siesta cuando tenía ocho años y Yamanaka Ino acababa de mudarse a la casa de al lado. _Mujeres_—. Tengo que irme. Quedé con una amiga.

—Vale.

Cerró los ojos. Y luego soñó con una ciudad en el fondo del mar y una música ensordecedora y una chica con brillantina en los párpados, vestida como si un circo le hubiera caído encima. Tenía risa de campanita y ojos de color verde-mentira. Shikamaru le preguntó su nombre y cuando ella iba a responder—

El sueño acabó.

(Pero estaba pensando en eso mientras veía a la chica-demasiado-señorita para estar en una de las fiestas de Ino.)

* * *

><p>—¿Te sientes bien?<p>

Sus ojos estaban un poco desenfocados. La chica parpadeó, se giró. Llevaba de esas medias largas y con el movimiento su falda cambió de lugar, dejándole ver pálidas líneas de muslo. Era una chiquilla pálida de puntiagudo cabello rosa vistiendo uno de esos vestidos _vintage_. Un abrigo calipso yacía tranquilamente en el sofá a su lado. Como si estuviera reservando el lugar. Le sonrió, una media-mueca que parecía un eco de otra cosa.

—Sí —dijo ella—. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Um, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Estoy encantada de conocerte.

Se dieron la mano torpemente. Probablemente ninguno de los dos se molestaba con esas tonterías, pensó Shikamaru. Su piel estaba fría y fresca. Sus uñas estaban pintadas del mismo verde que sus ojos.

—Shikamaru —respondió él. ¿Para qué apellidos? A nadie le interesan los apellidos—. ¿Segura que estás bien? —la miró sospechosamente por debajo de párpados pesados—. ¿No drogas?

Ella se rió, abrupto y corto y sonando como un pajarito. Tenía huesos pequeños y al respirar hondo su pecho expuso costillas. Shikamaru se obligó a mirar a otro lugar y recordó las amenazas veladas de su madre que intentaba convertirlo en un caballero. Se sentó a su lado.

—No drogas —dijo Sakura—. Es amable de tu parte preocuparte, Shikamaru-kun. Creo que Ino-chan te ha mencionado un par de veces. Dijo que eres muy inteligente.

La espió por el rabillo del ojo. Odiaba esa mierda de _¿así que un genio, huh?_ pero ella parecía plácida y compuesta y absolutamente extraña.

—Sí —dijo Shikamaru—. Supongo.

—Supones —musitó Sakura—. Hablas igual que Watanabe. Igual.

(¿Quién diablos es Watanabe?, pensó Shikamaru.) Al ver su cara, Sakura le sonrió y dijo:

—Deberías leer a Murakami Haruki y lo sabrás. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo, Shikamaru?

* * *

><p>Así que por supuesto, follaron.<p>

Tenía un cuerpo bonito a pesar de que lucía como una niña de doce con un par de atributos interesantes. Shikamaru escuchaba y aprendía y jugaba shogi, así que escuchó el nombre de los dolores de Sakura (Sasuke) y aprendió que le gustaba el té, los días nublados y las serpientes y cuando jugaron shogi notó que era absolutamente brillante. Pasaron tres semanas completas encerrados en el departamento de Shikamaru, a medio vestir y con tres partidas de lo que fuera que se sintieran con ganas de jugar ya empezadas, dejando la televisión a medio volumen para que llenara un silencio que nunca se acaba.

Se desenredaron con paciencia.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre, Shikamaru-kun?

—Nara Yoshino. ¿La tuya?

—Haruno Maiko. ¿Está rota?

—No. Está enfadada.

—Mi madre está rota. Mi padre se marchó. Pero eso está bien. Quiero decir, no está bien, pero nunca me importó demasiado —hizo un dibujo circular en la alfombra con su dedo de señorita. Estaba muy pálida. Tenía un tatuaje en la nuca, una hoja simple y anodina que a Shikamaru le gustaba seguir con los dedos, deleitándose en el borde rugoso—. Tengo una hermana mayor. Michiru. Está casada. Me llama a veces, pero Michiru-chan tiene dos hijos así que no puede ocuparse tanto como antes.

Encogió un hombro. La hoja se tambaleó como si intentara desprenderse de la rama de un árbol viejo y seco. Muriendo.

—Yo era feliz, ¿sabes? Relativamente. Iba a fiestas con Ino-chan y me ponía sujetadores horribles, para estar segura de que podría dormir con alguien esa noche.

(Shikamaru apagó una sonrisa. La idea tenía Sakura escrita con todas las letras.)

—Usaba tacones y decía palabrotas y conocí a un chico que estaba un poquito solitario, así que lo abracé y antes de darme cuenta, se había comido mi corazón.

Lo miró. Ladeó la cabeza para observar la ventana, que era golpeada rítmicamente por lluvia, como si les trajera un secreto de muy lejos que alguien había escondido debajo de algo pesado, algo terrible, algo—

—En la familia de Sasuke-kun hay una especie de enfermedad genética —dijo Sakura suavemente. Sus ojos se nublaron como los cielos que tanto amaba. _No es natural. Ella no debería ser así. _—Sasuke-kun ingresó al manicomnio hace tres meses.

* * *

><p>(Soñó de nuevo la noche en que Sakura decidió que le apetecía tomar una siesta bajo la mesa de la cocina.<p>

—Soy el negativo de una fotografía —dijo la chica de ojos verde-mentira. Dio una vuelta de bailarina y después se quitó el vestido y Shikamaru y ella hicieron el amor. Hacía frío y no estaba nevando pero algo helado se le coló en las venas, así que se quedaron juntos en un rincón mirando a través de la ventana cristalina—. Lo que pasa es que alguien quemó la fotografía. Eso es todo.

—¿Y no puedes sacar otra copia? —quiso saber Shikamaru. En ése extraño no-sentido de los sueños, todo era perfectamente razonable—. Si tienes los negativos...

La chica negativo de fotografía sonrió y no le respondió. En cambio, bailaron.)

* * *

><p>Le gustaba lo rápido.<p>

Le gustaba aparecer sin avisar y quitarse los zapatos antes de subir las escaleras. Nunca tomaba el ascensor porque estaba convencida de que iba a caerse con ella adentro y moriría una muerte llena de adrenalina. Le gustaba dejar caer la falda en el vestíbulo y llevar el abrigo hasta el sofá porque amaba sus abrigos. La camiseta se la dejaba hasta que Shikamaru la apartaba, hastiado por un poco más de piel y por sentir aquella hoja caprichosa. Llevaba conjuntos de lencería bonita cada jueves, pero a veces eran disparejos. En una ocasón lo hicieron mientras Shikamaru miraba fijamente sobre su hombro unas bragas con impresiones de cerezas rojas.

—Me rompí un hueso —le dijo un día por teléfono—. Lo siento, Shikamaru.

—Qué—

—No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente. Estaba bajando por las escaleras y me tropecé y rompí mi muñeca porque me afirmé mal. Lo siento —repitió—. De verdad quería ir.

Shikamaru miró las películas de gore barato esparcidas sobre la mesa y mintió entre dientes.

—No pasa nada. Que te mejores.

* * *

><p>—¿De verdad se rompió un hueso? —le preguntó a Ino. Ella se rió y obtuvo el mismo recuerdo de una noche llena de vodka el último día de instituto, hacía años atrás, Ino quitándose el vestido mientras se deshacía de sus botas sin ayudarse con las manos.<p>

_Me acuesto con todo el mundo_. Hundió la cara en una almohada y suspiró. Qué problemático. (Ino no se acordaba. Ino era la reina. Ino abría sus piernas como un regalo. Ino sabía acerca de la hoja en el cuello de Sakura. Ino y Sakura—)

—Sí —dijo Ino—. Así que, qué. ¿Están ustedes saliendo? Porque eso sería tan mono. Un par de bichos raros, pero supongo que está bien.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estamos saliendo —replicó. No tuvo ni que dudarlo—. Y ve a visitarla.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —inquirió Ino. Sonó repentinamente malhumorada.

—No sé dónde vive —dijo Shikamaru, y colgó.

* * *

><p>Apareció de nuevo como si nada hubiera cambiado.<p>

Y por supuesto, nada lo había hecho. Pero todavía llevaba una venda blanca alrededor de su muñeca de niña de doce años y cuando hacía frío, mientras lo apretaba con sus piernas, su mano yacía inerte en las sábanas. Fue muy metafórico pero Shikamaru no se dio el tiempo de pensar en eso y en cambio, ambos empezaron a leer. Leían de memoria, mencionando las partes más importantes y olvidando los detalles nimios, como las grandes batallas. Lo suyo era el antes y el después, pero ¿a quién le interesa el entremedio? Sakura trenzó su cabello un día y Shikamaru pensó que estaba ridículo y ella se rió y luego hablaron un poco más.

—Ya, pero supón que tienes esta fantasía.

—¿Qué tipo de fantasía?

—Con dos chicas. Y resulta que a una de las chicas le gusta la otra chica. La menos guapa. Pero a la más guapa le gustas tú.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—La chica menos guapa te trae de cabeza. La chica menos guapa es tan fascinante que sueñas con ella. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada. ¿Qué voy a hacer? La cuidaría un rato, supongo.

—Shikamaru —dijo Sakura, sonriendo— no tienes paciencia para estar enamorado.

Y vio como su muñeca descansaba sobre las sábanas y de repente ya no estuvo tan seguro.

* * *

><p>(—No es que haya algo malo con el reemplazo —dijo la chica negativo de fotografía—. Lo que sucede es que la naturaleza aborrece el vacío, así que la capa que se forma alrededor de las heridas es ahora lo que hay allá afuera. Pero eso no está bien. No es como debería ser, ¿entiendes, Shikamaru?<p>

—Seguro —repuso Shikamaru, moviendo una ficha de shogi. La chica hizo su jugada con afinada precisión—. Claro. Pero si... esta persona-capa es feliz, ¿entonces qué?

—Shikamaru —dijo la chica negativo de fotografía, sonriendo. Llevaba brillantina púrpura en los párpados y movió labios rojos al hablar. Se echó hacia atrás. Los breteles de su sujetador se veían—. ¿Es que no sabes nada?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Si es feliz, entonces la capa se rompe porque significa que la herida sana. Y puedo hacer otra copia de la fotografía.

Hubo algo, como una especie de reconocimiento, un pedacito de no-confusión—pero afuera dejó de llover y la chica negativo de fotografía se acercó a la puerta y abrió. Recordó que estaban en una ciudad en el fondo del mar y cuando Shikamaru salió (porque si la chica le estaba echando, entonces ¿para qué rayos se iba a quedar?) el agua lo azotó sin piedad.

—Adiós, Shikamaru —dijo la chica. Agitó amigablemente la mano.)

* * *

><p>—Sasuke-kun se suicidó hoy —anunció Sakura. Su voz sonaba ahogada en la almohada.<p>

Shikamaru no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Dejó de ir a visitarlo.<p>

La amistad intrínsica de su ser desapareció tan bruscamente que Shikamaru se sorprendió agarrándose el pecho en busca de un dolor fantasma que no tenía explicación. Ino vino y se marchó porque Shikamaru no soltó la sábana ni se apartó de la ventana. Bebió café, escribió basura, fingió escuchar la televisión. Esperó una llamada y revisó su teléfono y justo el día en que se dio cuenta de que podía preguntar a Ino por su dirección porque se estaba volviendo _jodidamente loco_, carajo, Sakura dio dos toques educados en la puerta y se asomó sin esperar a que abriera.

Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta desteñida y lápiz de labial rojo y algo brillante en los párpados que no era brillantina pero podría haber sido.

—Hola, Shikamaru —dijo—. ¿Qué hay? ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

Se puso de pie y la siguió con el corazón en la mano, listo para entregárselo cuando ella abriera la boca y decidiera comérselo.

* * *

><p>(—Gracias, Shikamaru —dijo la chica negativo de fotografía. Parecía borrosa en los bordes, y cuando se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, el chasquido fue seco pero sus labios eran cálidos. No tenía lápiz labial, esta vez. Nada de rojo. La brillantina era más pálida. Y estaba desnuda—. Mira cómo me has ayudado. Gracias, Shikamaru.<p>

Deseó saber cuándo era una pesadilla. Ella le abrazó. Su peso era consolador, y sintió el _dum-dum-dum_ de su fuente de vida. Su aliento olía a chicle de menta.

—Sólo un poquito más —prometió ella, toda dulce y encantadora y Shikamaru se dio cuenta que la amaba, desnuda y vacía, deshaciéndose como un caramelo bajo la lengua—. Gracias por hacerme esto, Shikamaru.)

* * *

><p>—Sakura, yo—<p>

—Lo sé. Gracias, Shikamaru.

Miró por la ventana. Y supo que Sakura todavía no podía amarle porque el corazón de la chica negativo de fotografía todavía estaba latiendo desesperadamente en su pecho. Y supo que un día Sakura iba a despertarse bajo la mesa de la cocina y se daría cuenta que le amaba y él nunca volvería a soñar con la chica negativo de fotografía.

* * *

><p>(¿Supongo que este es el adiós?)<p> 


End file.
